Visiting Hours
by Esmeralda's-Emeralds
Summary: Kankuro is hurt and has to go to the Hospital...Somebody is waiting for him there Kankuro x Oc Lemon


_"KANKURO!?" _**Her voice rang his ears through even in his un counsious state **

"Kankuro?" **she repeated ,this time he could tell that her crimson eyes were beginning to fill with tears.**

_"__Baaki, Temari, Gaara! somebody tell me, what happend to him please" _**She pleaded to his siblings and former teacher **

_" He was on duty and his squad was ambushed he allowed himself to be injured in order to save his comrads __" _**he heard Baaki speak**_, "__according to to the medical reports he has broken ribs and bruising throughout his midsection"_

_"Suika, The medics told us that he will recover and back on his feet in about a week he just needs rest" __**said his younger brother in his usual cold voice **_

_"Gaara's right Suika, he'll be fine so stop crying" _**His sister Temari's teased his crying girlfriend **

She wiped her Crimson eyes and moved her dark green long Ponytail to the side and looked at her sleeping boyfriend. Seilence is all that was heard inside the room with the occasional _beep_ that the heart machine made after what seemed like an eternity gaara finally spoke up

_Suika we have council meeting to attend to , stay here and tell us if his condition improves_ okay?"

_Okay _

_We're off _ he said leaving along with his sister and former teacher

Once agian she gazed at her sleeping prince wondering how did all this happen, he is always on duty and he can see a trap a mile away, what was so different about today... Then Suddenly she heard the sound of him groaning annd quickly ran to his bed side. checking to see if he was okay

His eyes opened slowly his gaze shifted to the right. There his brown eyes met her red ones and smiled

"Hey Suika-Baby, How are you?" He asked knowing what will happen next.

"Kankuro!" she said with glee as she gave him an awkward hug and a kiss on the forehead

"Aww Thanks baby" he said before she gave him another hug, as she began to weep on his shoulder

Hearing her cry was enough to send him over the edge in sadness but seeing her and feeling her cry devestated him and to know that he caused her tears to flow absolutly destroyed him.

"Suika" he began"im sorry i made you cry"

"Kankuro,im fine. i just.. was a little worried that's all" she said smiling as the tears continued to flow

"Im sorry i made you worry then"

Suddenly she stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes, they were full of sorrow and passion

"Suika?" he called her out of concern

"Sui-" he began but was cut off by her kissing him Kiss was grabbed a handful of his brown locks as he shove his hot tounge in her wet cavern as their tounges wrestled for dominance, Suddenly she stopped fighting back and withdrew from the kiss much to Kankuro's Displeasure

"Why'd you stopped Suika?"

"Its just that... your hurt and i dont want to do anything while your in that condition" She said as if she was embarassed

"Suika come here" he Passively demanded, she lowered herself towards him he gazed in her Blood Colored eyes and took a deep breath. Then Suddenly he grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it off letting the peices to fall on the floor

" The black bra with the red lace, one of my favorites Suika" He said as his voice began to fill with lust

"Kankuro What are you do- _ah_ !..." she gasped as he grabbed the bra and tore it away from her body freeing her breast from their containment

"mmmmm. i think they've grown Suika" he said as he grabbed the right one giving the nipple a lick

"Kankuro! stop it this is a hospital a doctor or anybody can walk in on us-aah" she protested as Kankuro bit her sensetive nub

"Kanku-ahh stop it we need to stop this right now" she pleaded

"Give into it Suika, I know your just as aroused as i am, and forget if anyone will see us what do we have to hide ?

"Kankuro" she said as she reached inside her panties and pulled out her fingers from her oozing sex, causing him to grin widely and her to blush

"Heh i knew you' come around, but can you do me a favor?"

"Anything" She moaned

"I wanna watch, play with your pussy for me baby please?"

And with a nod of her head she went to the end of his bed making sure he had a front row seat, removed her panties, spread her legs and inserted two fingers in her moist heat, she pumped her fingers as fast as she could opening her tight entrance moaning with every ovement she made until she finally reched her climax as her nectar gushed spilling on her fingers and staining the sheets

She crawled towards her lover panting and asked

"Did i do good baby?"

He grabbed her fingers and sucked them clean

"so good" he stated with lust

Kankuro began to sit up to

"KANKURO! are you ok" she said with fear and concern

"Yeah im fine babe, but i can't be on top today so i guess you'll have to ride me"

"Kankuro...i never rode you before"

"Its okay baby i'll help you"

"Okay"

Suika pulled the sheets away from her lover revealing his thick swollen manhood

"So Big" she gazed

"Don't be Scared baby. it won't bite" he said smiling

It seemed to jump when she touched it but it only made it worst for him

"ohhh baby im about to explode"

and with that she straddled his hips, lined him up with her opening and slowly pushed herself down until his entire manhood was inside

"Fuck, Suika your pussy's so tight " he cursed as he grabbed her hips guiding her up and down his shaft

" mmm your pussy feels so good on my dick ,ride me baby" he said as he let go and she began to pick up speed

Ohh Kankuro so good , so good ahhhh" she said as she held her breast and bounced up and down

"let your boobs bounce babe " he said in between breaths

she stopped and let her hair down. and contiue to bounce up and down just as fast

"Ugg you like my dick in you Suika"

"Yeah!" she moaned

You like riding my dick don'tcha "

"Yes"

"Ride me babe , I never want to leave this tight pussy "

Suddenly her movements became erratic he could tell she was almost there and so was he

"Fuck ,Kankuro i gotta cum i gotta cummmm"

"Cum baby, Cum on my dick i want it so bad"

"Kankurooooooooo! aaah " she said in complete bliss, as Kankuro came after her causing her to collapse on top of him as his hot seed into her depths

"God i love you Suika" he said between breaths

" I love you too Kankuro" she gulped as she began to drift to sleep

he saw her eyes closing as she snuggled into his took the extra blankets and covered her as he fell to sleep as well

Two Hours later Gaara, Temari, and Baaki returned from the meeting and visited Kankuro's room

"Oh god Suika, I told her she didnt have to worry now look at got so worried she had to hug him in his sleep" Temari teased

"Looks like their both sleep Temari, we should leave"Gaara stated

"Lord Kazekage's right we should leave them be"Baaki agreed

"Alright,but let me at least wake them up to tell them we stopped by" She said removing the blankets revealing Suika still connected to kankuro

Temari lost her voice, she was Shocked and Disgusted to see her good friend and her younger brother in this condition, she turned her head to see Baaki's face was the same as her's and Gaara who showed little to no emotion except for his eyes thar grew wider than normal

" I think we she leave now" she stated before they all left the room foreverer scarred


End file.
